Issei Hyoudou/image gallery
Light Novel HSDxD vol 01 007.jpg|"Off you go, damn Angel!" – Issei finishing off Raynare DxD...jpg 412px-High_school_dxd_307.jpg|Issei's first kiss with Rias high-school-dxd-picture-242780-kuromura-preview-b2ca4c4c.jpg|Rias conveys her feelings for Issei with a kiss as they take off on the Griffin 2012-09-02-526338.jpeg Bride.jpg Highschooldxdv4000e.jpg User209568 pic49571 1362829379.png.jpg Scail_mail.jpg|Issei steals Divine Dividing's power, forming the Dividing Gear High school dxd v8 141.jpg|Issei the Salaryman imagines himself in a family with Akeno as wife and Rias and Asia as the kids user79853_pic44377_1335330961.jpg|Issei embraced by a teary-eyed Rias following his return highschool_dxd_by_guikircher-d5g0rwe.jpg 420px-High_school_dxd_v5_037.jpg|Asia stops Issei's hand from entering Akeno's skirt on the train High school dxd v7 055.png|Koneko's regular life force restoring sessions 421px-High_school_dxd_v6_279.jpg|Asia advances in her relationship with a kiss Koneko and Kuroka Sodom Press.jpg|Koneko (in Volume 11, at mating season) as seen in a Sodom Press bio, with Kuroka on the bottom left User142259 pic43109 1330415047.jpg|Azazel preparing to lure the Issei clones with a magazine 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" 008.jpg|Koneko patting Issei's head with a mermaid at the back. 007.jpg|Issei with a Birdman who can't fly 011.jpg|Koneko tossing Issei in "300 Issei" 005.jpg|Issei of Sparta wielding a plunger in "300 Issei" High school dxd v8 131.jpg|Christie fall in love with Issei after seeing the latter wear Honda's armor 888976.jpg|Rias comforting Ise before the big battle User209568 pic49574 1362846162.jpg Kiba-female.jpg|Female Kiba in nurse outfit who fell in Issei's arm High school dxd v13 189.jpg|Issei with Angels, Devils, and Fallen-Angels being attacked by monsters. High school dxd v13 019.jpg|Koneko stepping on Issei's foot Hydra 1.jpg|Issei begins to lose his patience as the Familiar Master keeps suggesting dangerous legendary beasts High school dxd v4 000d.jpg|Rias & Akeno fighting over Issei at the pool Yande.re 234105 fixed highschool dxd himejima akeno hyoudou issei miyama-zero naked pantsu rias gremory string panties topless.jpg 800px-High school dxd v9 000e.jpg|Xenovia seducing Issei in Kyoto, with Irina watching. User209568 pic49498 1361481221.jpg High school dxd v10 000c.jpg|Rias attempting to seduce Issei in the sauna photofun-1332523663.jpg|Steamy Sauna Seduction Ravel,Raiser and Issei.jpg|Ravel, Riser and Issei Issei and Grayfia - DRAGON MAGAZINE 2013.jpg|Grayfia washing Issei's back User209568 pic49843 1365551359.jpg High school dxd v13 081.jpg A Tokusatsu Devil.jpg Manga DxD2.jpg High-School DxD Ashia & Koneko Himitsu no Keiyaku!.jpg Orc manga 1.JPG Viser manga.jpg tumblr_m8gmzcDpJ51rsuheeo1_1280.jpg Life 7 cover.jpg Manga kiss.jpg 0009a.jpg Orc manga 2.jpg 269662977dce368bf625066594c3b97c.jpg Life 5 sketch.JPG Life 6 sketch.JPG Life 7 sketch.JPG 024.jpg 6_8795.png 19 7877.png Anime High_School_DxD_-_08_-_Large_33.jpg|Issei envies Riser Pawn-Ise1.jpg Hiyoudu Issei 3.JPG Twice critical.jpg Capture.png|Issei's Boosted Gear power1.jpg|Explosion power2.jpg|Issei readying to fire the Dragon Shot power3.jpg|Dragon Shot power4.jpg|The shot's power 60.jpg 80.jpg 54.jpg Hyoudou Issei action running pose.jpg Hiyoudu Issei 8.JPG Hiyoudu Issei 7.JPG Issei Balance Breaker 4.JPG 192156.jpg 251016.jpg safe_image.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 09.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 31.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 02.jpg vlcsnap-01733.jpg|Issei in shock. High School DxD - 07 - Large 33.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 22.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 03.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 23.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 21.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 36.jpg wallpapers-high-school-dxd-28.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 27.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 13.jpg 12615858-thb9.jpg smash.JPG|He's a goner! Kendo club.JPG|Wrath of the Kendo Club Isabela rumble 1.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-05-11-19h11m43s42.png First victims.JPG|Issei's first victims Match.JPG|Occult Research Club VS Student Council Bscap0142.jpg Bscap0119.jpg Bscap0083.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-22h44m39s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h35m02s125.png Dragon shot 1.JPG Rias before.JPG|Issei using Dress Break on Rias Issei treatment.JPG|Akeno and Asia treating Issei's Dragon arm High School DxD - 12 - Large 45.jpg Akeno_demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia Punch from hell.JPG|Freed getting Issei's "Punch From Hell" Love and Loss.jpg|Love and Loss user209225_pic43733_1332781527.jpg|Ise and his Alarm Clock -Leopard-Raws- High School DxD Special - 01 (BD 1920x1080 x264 AAC).mp4 20120322 212513.273.jpg 8f32bf8503994c36620e443edb9aed6d.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-033.jpg Manly Tears.jpg Jealous.jpg Akeno1.jpg Akeno2.jpg Kiss.jpg isseihyoudou.jpg backside view.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 17.jpg rescue.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 36.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 02.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 24.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 22.jpg 407595_321301651248579_307417275970350_1030076_1572832544_n.jpg High-school-dxd 05-00.jpg HighSchoolDxD402.jpg HighschoolDxD13drexamwordpress-5.jpg HighSchoolDxD898.jpg HighSchoolDxD183.jpg brofist.png HighSchoolDxD420.jpeg 132.jpg 133.jpg 134.jpg 135.jpg 132906fd.jpg HighSchoolDxD418.jpg 6c73a290.jpg 6a07d5b7.jpg 524b61fb.jpg 25caa2bc.jpg 279e9e49.jpg 3209d7fa.jpg High School DXD S 05.jpg ccef017f.jpg High School DXD 13.jpg 0dd521f4.jpg hsdd05_58_compressed.jpg 2d2c1a98.jpg 34b5e744.jpg 87ea0556.jpg 984b99b2.jpg High School DXD S 04.jpg highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-11.jpg 664ea676a525fd81be8b652c27b5e4f3.jpeg MUe7V.jpg wallpapers-high-school-dxd-29.jpg HighschoolDxD 09 057.jpg 20120627162617342.jpg 201206271628274e3.jpg 20120627162826a33.jpg 52e659d7.jpg High-School-DxD-12-END-08.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-27.jpg Highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-022.jpg photofun-3168218288.jpg 0b6824bc.jpg|Issei Vs. Ece36aed.jpg|Morisawa 14a87885.jpg 55d4a640.jpg 97c8d957.jpg 53107caf.jpg HighschoolDxD 09 067.jpg HighschoolDxD 05 009.jpg c6a9e7ff.jpg !a6d562652207745e48f311.jpg 74b0f907.jpg 8352f55a.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 14.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 01.jpg d76ee464.png Ea371b2d.jpg 07a6b0b6.jpg Ylqu8.jpg U4G1Y.jpg Rias familiar.JPG High-School-DxD-10-01.jpg 9ad8cc20.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_007.jpg e63eab635be907df1d04766ee910a61a.jpg 3503977c.jpg 2102297339.jpg I6tuV.jpg Photofun-618520993.jpg When udon goes bad 1.JPG tumblr_m0o2z4SBHW1qgssuio1_1280.jpg BRj4H.jpg rLIik.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 17.jpg Tumblr m0fhsxMHCU1rnvlipo1 1280.png HighschoolDxD 05 083.jpg 32.jpg HighSchoolDxD202fd.jpg A7911988.jpg ghost.jpg 36.jpg cf000f91.jpg HighSchoolDxD0fgh.jpg HighSchoolDxD169.jpg Hs ep11-EUR.jpg OThqs.jpg Dferfddd3.png SgsFm.jpg LdRxJ.jpg HighschoolDxD 05 069.jpg 7562ba0f.jpg HighSchoolDxDrevc.jpg Intro8.png Tumblr m0o2ujI0ON1qgssuio5 1280.jpg Koneko-chan.png 3f56cf66.jpg 01b5709a.jpg WULbd.jpg 117ca4f9.jpg 061d110a.jpg 05224eff.jpg Hfgj.jpg 877a6ae4.jpg C555720d.jpg 1332952513204.jpg 1332952513205.jpg 1332952513206.jpg 06c9a87e.jpg db88f085.jpg 18137206.jpg HKGHighSchoolDXD12BIG5rmvb_snapshot_1934_20120324_012549.jpg d94a54a2.jpg 30e44224.jpg 8b2e7564.jpg 390ff022.png Dfde5be0.jpg 46038fa1.jpg hgh.jpg hagjd.jpg DXD12.png 25263218.jpg ep_354570_0.jpg HighschoolDxD 03 024.jpg HighschoolDxD 05 066.jpg VrYQ8.jpg|Lap Pillow 1332474507251.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 036.jpg isseiyoud.png HighSchoolDxDslepf.jpg Rachel.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-05.jpg 20111214_1770057.jpg Photofun-297244065.png 40.jpg D4.jpg A75d.jpg 31m.jpg 04d23.jpg 7d821dd5c66ecda406e918c14805b982.jpg 20111214_1770056.jpg 46m.jpg Perverted trio.PNG Asia and issei.PNG 201203092109450007.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-14.jpg 1346215410074.jpg Clqum.jpg 96a72583.png 95a31f1b.png vlcsnap-01385.jpg Dd10-22.jpg efbbe6b180a7632bd2cca13a6025c685.JPG Highschool-DxD-13-ova-18.jpg 4885ad37.png 20120301075524218.jpg 0MfSx.jpg High School DxD - 11 - Large 26.jpg 2l8wyew.jpg High School DxD - 11 - Large 10.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 12.jpg Media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-510448-highschooldxd151.jpg Media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509554-high school dxd 033.jpg HighSchoolDxD313.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 09.jpg ff53855b.jpg 29.jpg High-school-dxd-new-s2-pv-2.jpg Kiss.PNG|Issei first kiss with Rias Moving In.jpg|Rias moving in at the end of Season 1 Other Pawn-Ise.jpg Issei Profile.png|Issei Anime Profile issei.jpg|Issei Hyoudou wielding the Boosted Gear. High School DxD Vol.1 DVDx.jpg|Cover of the first DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Rias Gremory (foreground) High School DxD Vol.1 DVD.jpg High School DxD Vol.2 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Asia Argento (foreground) Vol2.JPG High School DxD Vol.3 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the third DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol3.JPG High School DxD Vol.4 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fourth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Koneko Toujou (foreground) Vol4.JPG High School DxD Vol.5 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fifth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and both Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima (foreground) Vol5.JPG 3608347.jpg|CD TV Anime "High School DxD" Original Soundtrack 002.jpg Grupo gremory.jpg User121686 pic42270 1326843379.jpg Asia,Issei,Rias and Koneko.jpg Make This Bitch Cry.jpg RiasG..jpg High School DxD OP – Trip -innocent of D-.jpg rivallry.jpg|Red & White Clash! 608294.jpg|High School D×D Calendar - Cover Calendar - 6June.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - June User209568 pic49629 1363449053.jpg User209568 pic49627 1363449006.jpg User209568 pic49615 1363448736.jpg chibi issei.JPG User209568 pic49747 1363788796.jpg 1364629665 1 1.jpg chute1.png O0662064512479908922.png Highschool dxd new wallpaper.jpg Tumblr mhyecxP24m1qbgnguo1 1280.jpg uVyX5.jpg 255564_467455413275370_736267556_n.jpg Category:Image gallery